My Little Pony in Thinking With Portals
MLP in Thinking With Portals is a series of flash animations involving the characters of My Little Pony who have each been given their very own Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device from the Portal games. The overall story is about how they decide to use it in their daily routine. The series was created by Yudhaikeledai, who animated and developed it. All vocal audio used in the series comes directly from the show. When asked how much Better Living Through Science and Ponies had influenced his work, Yudhaikeledai said that he only read it after finishing part six, so while the first six videos went on a completely different path than the fan fiction, the seventh will have some elements inspired by it. Archived locally When recently asked about when part 7 would be out, Yudhaikeledai mentioned feeling that the animation quality in parts 1-6 is obsolete compared to his newer works, and so he mentioned that he would be redoing the entire series, starting from part 1. Archived locally Episodes No1. Prank In the first animation of the series we see Pinkie Pie, who has managed to obtain one of the Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device from the Ponyville branch of Aperture Science, located inside Twilight's Library. She shoots one of the portals to the roof of the library without Twilight spotting her, or the portal, and shoots the second part of the portal while grabbing a book. She prepares to drop the book into the portal, however at the last second she decides to throw herself into the portal instead; landing on Twilight in the library's basement. No2. Delivery Service In the second flash animation of the series, we see Derpy Hooves on her daily delivery routine where she struggles to get the mail inside a letterbox. Becoming more frustrated as she repeatedly fails, she grabs her own Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device and shoots one of the portals inside the mailbox and another onto the ground, allowing her to finally get the mail inside. However, as Derpy leaves, she forgets to take the portal gun and leaves the portals still active as an injured Twilight slowly gets to her letterbox before falling through the portal and getting stuck inside of it. The music used in this episode comes from the video game Plants vs. Zombies. No3. Lamp Maintenance In the third flash animation of the series, we see Apple Bloom entering one of the barns where she sees Big Macintosh and Applejack using a seesaw to try and reach a broken light bulb. Thinking about what to do, Apple Bloom gets an idea to tryout a new thing she got from Aperture Science; a jar of Conversion Gel. Pouring the contents onto the floor and ceiling, Apple Bloom shoots her own portal gun onto the gel. Applejack, realizing what Apple Bloom is doing, gets onto one end of the see saw as Apple Bloom jumps into the portal, going into an infinite drop until she closes the bottom portal, landing on the see saw and launching Applejack into the air and beyond, eventually landing on the moon where Princess Luna, with her own portal gun, quickly comes and rescues her. No4. Rainbow Highway In the fourth flash animation of the series, we see Rainbow Dash pouring the last barrel of speed gel she has in preparation for her portal gun speed run. As she runs through the speed gel she manages to create a sonic rainboom as she races through Ponyville, causing damage to several nearby buildings and even knocking Twilight, who is now in a wheel chair, into the 4th wall. Using the portal gun to avoid crashing into buildings, Rainbow Dash eventually reaches a cliff edge where she manages to jump all the way to her bedroom wall and into her bed. The next day, Derpy delivers Rainbow Dash's mail, and she receives a huge bill from Aperture Science; totaling up to 154000. No5. Trust and Cooperation In the fifth flash animation of the series, we see Princess Celestia and Princess Luna enter the Ponyville branch of Aperture Science. They see a pony version of Cave Johnson and Caroline sett up an obstacle course where the first subject to reach the end wins a cake. Luna, determined to reach the cake first, prepares her own custom portal gun and starts the course. However, Luna is stopped very early as Celestia uses her magic to hold Luna's tail back so that she falls through one of her portals, allowing her to walk through the obstacle course without any trouble. After Celestia wins the challenge, she heads off with Cave Johnson where they start to discuss several things. Determined to get revenge, Luna places the Companion Cube in Celestia's line of sight. As she slowly comes to examine the cube, Luna shoots one of her portals beneath Celestia's feet, causing her to fall into a room full of turrets. We then hear a short announcement from Cave Johnson warning to not get covered in the repulsion gel as there are still some bad side effects in doing so. Twilight ends up being covered in such gel and starts to bounce out of control around the room. No6. Home Alone In the sixth flash animation of the series, we see Fluttershy sleeping alone in her cottage. She is awoken by a terrible thunder storm outside and is too scared to go back to sleep. She thinks of a plan where, by using her portal gun to shoot one portal to one of her friends houses and the other inside her cottage, she can travel between houses to have her friend comfort her from the storm. Fluttershy grabs her portal gun and shoots the portal towards Applejack's house; her being the nearest friend to her cottage. However, after she travels through the portal, she finds that Applejack isn't at home. Becoming more frightened by the storm, Fluttershy shoots the portal gun to Rainbow Dash's house only to find that she, too, isn't home. Next, she shoots the portal to Rarity's house in a final attempt only to find that her house is also empty. Failing at her goal, Fluttershy returns to her cottage to suffer the rest of the storm on her own. However, as she enters one of her rooms, she finds a portal not from her portal gun; revealing Rainbow Dash and Rarity who have traveled in their own portals to come comfort Fluttershy. We then finish with a sneak preview of Twilight preparing her revenge from all of the mishaps in the previous episodes. No.7 Intolerance A trailer for part 7 was released on April 30, 2012. It will be the final episode, according to the end of the video. Yudhaikeledai has said that the project is in limbo, and an early August release date was likely. Archived locally In December 2012, Yudhaikeledai responded in a comment that the animation will be a near total overhaul from what was originally planned, and set a tentative deadline for completion of April 2013. Archived locally He mentioned in a different comment that the previous animation was "60%" complete. Archived locally When asked how long part 7 would be, Yudhaikeledai mentioned that he might split it into two parts. Archived locally The trailer features Twilight breaking into Aperture Science. She accesses a computer and begins to download files onto a flash drive that she brought with her. The video portion of the trailer ends with her winking at the audience. References External links *Original deviantArt Flash versions *YouTube versions Category:Fanmade videos Category:Crossover